rwby_the_recaliburfandomcom-20200213-history
James Emirzian Waldementer
James Emirzian Taylor Waldementer (Native name: James Taylor) Born in January 03, 1999. Is a finnish-born and American-Thai was the independent development known for MMD CG Picture Skit / Creative Director / Lead game designer, developer / lead artist department, artistic supervisor / graphic designer / special effect animator / 3D modeler, lead technical director and Co-Founder of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and he is best known for the numerous as made small indie games prior to PC Windows from works with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. game produced; Where was the started from the Anime Recalibur creation of the space craft and starship fighter fantasy for artist director and creator to RWBY The Recalibur, Started in 2014 between 2016. He has works to opening up division production company of James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Hometek Studios was location at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak. The offshoot creatively has imagery on several notable of brewing Independent game development studios nationally. And after he had created to officially character known for Anti-Virus Pilot Ship Number One from development on Reworked game: Our Internet Wargame; But he stated then that decided to creating onto the indie web-media anime recalibur series called: RWBY The Recalibur, Which was the based upon from the Anime Internet Web-series RWBY was belong to Roosterteeth. James have the original national Thai-Finnish, Later he moved to Thailand became American-Thai; Was the college student and autistic boy is under the class made whom to artist department at Second School for mixed any experiment that he made like Roger Dean Art Style were to Artistic Stylist. He has the great relationship to James Families, James Sister including James Little brother and sister. At the 2018. James has popular hits is the lead of the American-Thai adaptation anime art designer from sample numerous around the cosplay. Later he has became Cosplayer as roles to Agent J for Men In Black. Even the other cosplay appearance later role to James Stuart for Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz Development on RWBY The Recalibur The anime recalibur was the short time has began from 2013, James having to watched any RWBY videos was originally that made official the animated web-video from Rooster Teeth. Many these has numerous on Anime fan groups was in the still active groups. who were the made out that Fan-animation video that day from 2014 pasted. Believed the anime fan groups described the several many things onto the social media after the capable of created filled to RWBY fan arts. From the 2014 couples later. James Emirzian Waldementer creating the new independent anime recalibur web-media series of RWBY The Recalibur based upon from the Rooster Teeth animation made RWBY Web-Series. The idea of the RWBY The Recalibur the genre style has: Action-Arcade, Epic-Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Pure Anime, Space Shooter, Science Fantasy. The developed on the Anime style was since been using production company animated to Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. and cooperative united that described convinced from the previous to Anime Fan Groups, But they have the artist was inspired themselves; afterward while. When the James began works to RWBY The Recalibur. Development is running onto James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. described to James made into the sets future past modern on Recalibur universe make out like Spaceship and Star crafters entered into distant worlds of fantasy. The artistic background was inspired from the movies like Sci-Fi theme such as: Starship Trooper, Alien Resurrection, Deep In Space, I, Robot, Interstellar, Tron: Legacy and Independence Day. According to James Emirzian Waldementer is the Lead Artist Department and Artistic Supervisor is really took him about the period working for proof-to-concept stages in pre-production as long he decided with 3D visual effects and animation decades he make wanted to 3D modeler is creating like Starship fighters, Air Craft, Space Ship, Space Fleets. Graphic designer after the pitched with digitally artist specified the physics made out like space shooter to go through with RWBY The Recalibur. Around the 2015. James that felt back where was the shocked announced been into the topics happening, After he informed about Monty Oum has passed away from February 1st, 2015, His rest of the creator and direction are remains to RWBY Web-Series. Which would to James Taylor current to artist creator has continued with RWBY The Recalibur also he mention that remembering with Monty Oum Voice acting James Taylor is known for the voicing animated cartoon film roles to Joe as Pilot Fish, The originally has following line-break up by their for loss their personally have rest of the voice character to Alan Rickman; Which would to decided has memory of legendary actor has passing from 2 year ago. James Taylor roles to any villain these Hexxus for Ferngully: The Last Rainforest from variety in production stage was heard Tim Curry did voice actor to animated seen, He was also the voicing character as Rowf, Snitter and Todd on The Plague Dogs film in which both originally made around at 1982, Instead to be 2010's Edition version of animated film. Consisted of James Taylor has script, written tester, in-play recording for sound designer works to GameVision Studios Digital Sound Toolkit. After the 2010's Edition line-up takes break is recalled was revealed in released public on worldwide. James Taylor was voices to acting as central villainous to roles as Mister Grimm from development on indie-anime web-media series RWBY The Recalibur Works To Anime Recalibur Series RWBY The Recalibur * Contribution (See the pages of development crew) Career Indie Game Studios * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. (Co-founder from 2006) * James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios * RampZamp Software Co. * JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, ltd. * Softbeat Development, Inc. * Software-James Emirzian Waldementer * G.T. Access Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. * Pyroaxis Games Ace Development, llc. * Nitrotech Software, Co. * Simlius Digital Entertainment, llc. * SimCenter Games Animation Studios * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. * Red Vortex Animation Studios, inc. * Polycube Axis Animation Studios, inc. * ARS Vector Entertainment, Inc. Cooperative Unit * James Software Co. Cooperative Development Studios / Production Company (see below some companies of cooperative) * Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Cooperative Animation Studios / Production Company Trivia *James Emirzian Waldementer he even not confused for fan-made series. It is has only been made the anime recalibur web-media series is running on RWBY The Recalibur *James works to indie studios with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Hometek Studios *He has the career top is one of the independent development like: MMD CG Picture Skit / Creative Director / Lead game designer, developer / lead artist department, artistic supervisor / graphic designer / special effect animator / 3D modeler, lead technical director *He has lure boy was home alone provided to takes with artist department like traditional and digital art *He was the collage student class made artist department from Second School place. *He talks like American-Thai (not mention was talks Finnish is only talks English) *James was career that came Voice acting with Animated film cartoon and Anime web-media series (Originally from the felt back and after rest of the voice characters was replacing new voice acting) *In the mention, He has great friends with the British-Italian who would to impressed and helpfully contribution that learning with 3D programming render, And James have the learn to skilled with MMD program or even he using like visual effect 3D render program software (Creative director are current) *James has along the Marfan Syndrome suffering from body parts, When the doctor revealed some Marfan syndrome his son about like sitting along chair anytime mention before. He even nothing turned diseases happening, He had still great health was nothing else with his issues is really happening. See also * Monty Oum Links * Facebook (Personal account) * Instagram